Zelda OOT: The Movie: A Journey's Beginning
by Candy
Summary: I gave you a preview but now the movie begins... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA- *notices everyone staring and coughs* R and R?
1. Zelda: The Ocarina of Time: The Movie: P...

Authors Note: 

Candy: Hey! This is totally experimental…

Link: Experimental? *looks at the OOT cast* Does that sound good to you?

All: NO!

Candy: Oh shut up! I'm going to write up an OOT movie script!

Link: *rolls eyes* It's been done Candy.

Malon: *nods* Yeah, and someone ALWAYS gets hooked up with Zelda.

Zelda: *smiles triumphantly* That's because we're the "cannon" couple.

Malon: NOT IN OOT! In Link to the Past… yes. Not in OOT.

Candy: Guys…

Zelda: Are you saying that YOU'RE his match in OOT?

Link: *smacks face* Oh Goddesses.

Candy: GUYS?

Malon: MAYBE I AM!

Candy: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!  


All: *silent*

Candy: Thank you… maybe he won't get set up with Zelda this time, Malon… since I'm a Malon Link shipper.

Malon: *smiles*

Zelda: *pouts* bitch.

Candy: *smacks tape over Zelda's mouth* Hush you! Anyway, this is a preview to the Zelda: OOT movie. Review and tell me if I should continue with it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda: The Ocarina of Time or any of its characters. I also don't own HEMORAGE (In My Hands)

(Screen is pitch black. We hear wind whistling in the back round and a slight chanting. White words appear on the screen)

EVERY STORY HAS A MEANING…

(CUT TO: a vast desert. Camera pans across it for a second then CUT TO: a placid lake. CUT TO: the black screen. The noises have gotten louder. A clanging of swords is heard in the distance. White words appear once again on the screen.)

EVERY STORY HAS A QUEST…

(CUT TO: a lush forest. Camera pans across it for a second. CUT TO: to a tall mountain with a ring around it. CUT TO: the black screen. We hear the same noises again. Now we also hear a female voice screaming. (off screen): LINK, NO!)

EVERY STORY HAS A HISTORY…

(CUT TO: a beautiful castle. Camera pans around it. CUT TO: a grave yard. Camera zooms in on a head stone with 3 triangles carved into it slowly. The noises from the black screen arise accompanied this time by the crackling of fires. The camera pans in faster and faster and stops right in front of the 3 triangles. CUT TO: the black screen)

EVERY STORY HAS A HERO.

(CUT TO: A bridge in the middle of a forest. CAMERA ZOOMS: in on the back of a young boy. He's looking at a young girl across from him. Suspensful music starts up. The girl raises her head.)

GIRL: You're leaving?

(CUT TO: the back of the same boy he's looking up at a big drawbridge. Rain is pouring all around him. Lightning flashes)

BOY: (voice over) I… I have to.

(CUT TO: A giant lizard taking a big breath and breathing fire into the screen)

GIRL:(voice over) But it's dangerous out there!

(CUT TO: Another young girl looking in a window. She suddenly turns around and gasps, her blue eyes wide)

BOY:(voice over) I'll be careful… you know I will.

(CUT TO: A man atop a black steed speeding away from the desert)

GIRL:(voice over) I knew you would leave someday.

(CUT TO: The back of the young boy, staring up at the drawbridge with the rain all around him. The drawbridge lowers. The young boy dashes to the side.)

BOY:(voice over) So did I.

(CUT TO: The same scene with the drawbridge. The same blue eyed girl from the window is being held by an older woman. They're speeding away from the drawbridge atop a white horse. The girl looks fearfully at the camera.) 

GIRL:(voice over) Remember me?

(CUT TO: The same girl from the forest bridge waving up at the camera with a big smile on her face)

(CUT TO: The eyes of the young boy)

BOY: (voice over) I could never forget you.

(Lightning flashes and suspenseful music changes into: HEMORAGE (IN MY HANDS)

__

Don't fall away…

And leave me to myself…

(CUT TO: various clips from the movie while the music plays. We see a young girl with red hair talking to the young boy in a busy market place. CUT TO: the young boy slashing his sword at a giant spider. CUT TO: the young blue eyed girl from the window reaching out desperately to someone.)

__

Don't fall away…

And leave love bleeding…

(CUT TO: more various clips. We see the boy reaching out to someone. CUT TO: a big door moving aside in a church like building. CUT TO: the young boy placing his hands gingerly on a beautiful sword in a pedestal. CUT TO: the young boy falling back in pain while an enormous spider looking creature with one eyes stands menacingly over him.)

__

In my hands… in my hands again

Leave love bleeding…

In my hands… in my hands…

Love lies bleeding…

(CUT TO: the young red headed girl singing in a field. CUT TO: A large rock like creature dancing idiotically. CUT TO: A small fish like girl kissing the young boy on the cheek. CUT TO: the blue eyed girl from the window playing a violet ocarina. CUT TO: the young girl from the bridge grabbing the young boy by the arm, pulling him to her and kissing him firmly on the lips)

(The music fades into guitar chords of the song)

GIRL:(releasing him) Please… be careful, Link.

LINK:(taking a cautious step backward away from the girl) I… I will, Saria.

(Camera PANS UP into the sky as the song dies away)

SARIA: This is your destiny Link… good luck.

(Camera CUTS TO: black screen)

EVERY STORY HAS A BEGINNING…

ZELDA: Ocarina of Time: A Journey's Beginning

Summer: 2002

WAHAHAHAHAHA! That's it for the preview. Tell me if I should continue. One thing I'd like to point out: The story's gunna be done in a two part thing. Like the one that was just previewed is going to be his CHILDHOOD. The next movie would be his adulthood, understand? 

K that's it.


	2. Part 1

AUTHORS NOTE:

Candy: K so I did the preview and most people thought it was cool.

Daurunia: (Shoving pop corn into his mouth) I'll say (Much)

Candy: Right… so here's the first part of the script… ah… enjoy!

SC 1- GROVE OF THE DEKU TREE, EARLY MORNING

(CAMERA PANS AROUND THE GROVE AS THE DEKU TREE SPEAKS)

Deku Tree (Voice of James Earl Jones) VO: In the vast land of Hyrule, there is a forest… 

(CAMERA PANS FROM THE GROVE TO KOKIRI FOREST VILLIAGE)

Deku Tree VO: In this forest, live children… known as Kokiri.

(CAMERA ZOOMS IN- We see a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes speaking with a young boy with orange hair that covers his eyes. Both of them are clad in green clothing and boots.)

Deku Tree VO: Each of these children have a fairy companion…

(A fairy pops out of the girl's green vest and sits on her head. Another fairy pops out from under the boy's hat and sits on his head. The two children laugh.)

(CAMERA PANS UP AND INTO A SMALL HOUSE- we see a young boy shivering on a bed. The room is very dark.)

Deku Tree VO: but there is one boy… who does not have a fairy…

SC 2- CUT TO- INT. OF TEMPLE OF TIME

(We are in a large hall. The floor is marble and there are large pure white pillars with windows in between them. The windows have pinkish sunlight shining through them. Ahead of us on the end of the hall, down the long, decorated red carpet we see an altar. In front of the altar stands a figure, dressed in elegant robes.)

(The camera zooms in slowly on this figure. The figure turns around and we see his face. He is a plump old man, but very, very wise… you can tell by his eyes. He is bald on the top of his head, but has snow-white hair around the edges that lead to a long, protruding mustache and beard. His identity will be revealed later. The man smiles.)

Man: The time has come…

SC 3- CUT TO- HYRULE FIELD, NIGHT

(Rain pours down upon the grasses of Hyrule Field. Thunder is heard rumbling in the distance. Suddenly there is a scream… of a young girl.)

(Lightning flashes)

(CUT TO- a white horse rides by, the riders are unknown, but there are the distinctive features of a young girl being held by an older one.)

(Lightning flashes)

(CUT TO- a pair of small, boot-clad feet running, and pounding against the grass.)

(Lightning flashes)

(CUT TO- the face of a young boy, his blue eyes wild.)

(Lightning flashes)

(CUT TO- the face of a man with dark skin and amber eyes. He is clad in all black and has a jewel on his forehead. It's obvious that he is evil.)

(Lightning flashes)

(CUT TO- the evil man mounted upon a horse his hand out stretched with a purple energy globe gathering in it.)

(CUT TO- the face of the young boy, his mouth agape, eyes wide.)

(Lightning flashes)

(CAMERA PANS UP TO SKY- the scream of the boy is heard echoing in the night. Then all is silent.)

(SCREEN WHITES OUT)

SC 4- INT OF A SMALL HOUSE

(A young boy bolts up in bed, his face is the only thing visible in the camera. His eyes are wide and watery and spilling over with tears. His face is drenched in sweat.)

Boy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(CUT TO- OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE, KOKIRI FOREST, EARLY MORNING)

(The boy's scream echo's through the village. All the people outside look up to the house.)

(Camera zooms fast with a "woosh" sound through a natural alleyway, and into the grove of the Deku Tree.)

(CAMERA PANS UP TO THE PROFILE OF A FAIRY- The fairy has shoulder length blue hair and green eyes. Her wings are visible at the base and then fade into a light. Her skin glows, and a worried expression is on her face. Her eyes are looking at something.)

(CAMERA FOLLOWS THE FAIRY'S GAZE- We see a massive tree. A face etched into the bark. Dark eyes, Thick Mustache, and a noble, shut mouth are all visible.)

(CAMERA PANS OUT SO AUDIENCE IS ABLE TO SEE BOTH THE TREE AND THE FAIRY.)

Deku Tree: Navi… does thou sense it?

Navi (Julia Roberts): Sense what, Great Deku tree?

Deku Tree: (Gravely) The evil which is looming upon the land of Hyrule.

(CLOSE UP OF NAVI'S FACE)

Navi: (pausing, then no more then above a whisper) yes… (louder with a worried expression on her face) What are we going to do?

(CAMERA PANS BACK OUT AGAIN SO BOTH SPEAKERS ARE VISIBLE)

Deku Tree: You must aid the boy without a fairy…

(CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON NAVI'S FACE)

Navi: (worried but determined) Alright… I'm ready.

Deku tree: Then fly Navi! Hurry!

Navi: (Smiles and nods) Right!

(Navi turns around and flies out of the grove, leaving a trail of pixie dust in her wake.)

(CAMERA PANS UP TO DEKU TREE'S FACE)

Deku Tree: We haven't much time…

SC 4- CUT TO- THE GERUDO FORTRESS, DAY

(A man in a black hood enters a large area of what appears to be desert. Adobe houses line the walls. As he passes through the gate, he is saluted by women with red hair, amber eyes, tan skin, dressed in green, purple, red and white two piece out fits decorated with jewels. The tops are tight and the pants are tight at the hips, baggy in the legs, and then tight at the ankles. He ignores them all.)

(CAMERA FOLLOWS THE MAN INTO A NEAR BY ADOBE BUILDING.)

(Inside the room, we see the back of a woman. She has flaming red hair, and tan skin. She is wearing attire like the other women we saw outside, but hers are light pink and more decorated.)

(CLOSE UP OF THE HOODED FIGURE)

Hooded man: NABOORU!

(CAMERA PANS AROUND TO THE FACE OF NABOORU.)

(Her eyes are amber, just like the rest of the other women outside. She has full pouty lips, which are also painted light pink and tanned skin. She has a smirk on her face. She is probably 22 years old. She has a large jewel on her forehead. She turns around and faces the hooded man, leaning against a stone table casually.)

Nabooru (Catherine Zeta Jones): Yes?

Hooded man: DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, BOO! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!

Nabooru: (inspecting her nails) Yes (looking up at the hooded man with ignorance in her eyes) but I don't wanna tell you.

Hooded man: (growls) BOO…

Nabooru: (tosses head to one side with an innocent smile) Yes, Gannondorf dear?

(CAMERA ZOOMS IN TO THE FACE OF THE HOODED MAN)

(The hooded man throws back his hood and reveals himself to be the man from the dream.)

Gannondorf (Ray Park): WHERE IS THE DAMNED OCARINA?

SC 5- CUT TO- INT. OF THE YOUNG BOY'S HOUSE

(CAMERA PULLS BACK- the house is really the interior of a dead tree. Suddenly in the darkened room there is a flash of light floating by the door.)

(CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON LIGHT The light is Navi.)

(ZOOM IN ON NAVI'S FACE)

Navi: This is the place. 

(Navi lowers herself the ground and tiptoes closer to the bed)

Navi: (thinking) Is this the kid who's gunna save Hyrule?

(A sniffle is heard. Navi steps back, then flutters into the air.)

(CAMERA PANS OVER HER SHOULDER)

(We see the same boy from the dream who screamed, huddled in a small ball on his bed. His shoulders shake with sobs, and he whimpers ocasionally. He's wearing a green tunic with a belt, brown boots, and a small green cap.)

(CLOSE UP OF NAVI'S FACE)

Navi: (whispering to herself) Poor kid…

(Navi flies by the camera and floats silently by the boy's shoulder.)

Navi: Hey, kid? Are you ok?

(The boy freezes the turns his head slowly and faces the camera.) 

(He has blue eyes like the sky but they are filled with tears. His skin is light and his hair is a sandy blonde color. He's about 10 years old, and is very good looking for his age. His lips are drawn in a tight line. His eyes grow wide and a few more tears spill out of them.)

(CAMERA PULLS BACK SO AUDIENCE CAN SEE BOTH NAVI AND THE BOY)

Boy: (sits up) Who… who are you?

Navi: (softly) My name is Navi… The Deku Tree sent me to be your fairy companion.

Boy: (wide eyed) Really? I get a fairy?

Navi: (Smiles and nods)

(The boy gets a bright smile one his face.)

Navi: (fluttering on his shoulder) So what's your name?

Boy: My name is Link.

(Link smiles at Navi.)

Link (Jake Lloyd): I'm pleased to meet you.

Navi: Likewise kid.

(Navi flutters off his shoulder and the camera follows her.)

Navi: The Deku Tree has also requested your presence. We should get going.

Link: (Wiping his eyes) Ok.

Navi: Let's go!

(Navi turns around and begins to fly out the door. Link gets up and begins to follow Navi. 

Navi stops short and spins around.)

Navi: (loudly) WAIT!

Link: GAH! (falls over and holds ears)

Navi: (glares at the fallen Link) Baby. (sighs) Look you're gunna need a sword and a sheild to get to the Deku Tree.

(Link gets up and goes over to his little chest.)

Link: (while opening chest and grabbing supplies, confused) Why?

Navi: (Avoiding his gaze) Um because…

(Navi flies out of the house. Link raises an eyebrow, attaches his sword, and follows Navi out of the house.)

SC 6- CUT TO- PALACE COURT YARD, DAY

(CAMERA PANS DOWN FROM SKY AND PANS AROUND THE COURTYARD, THEN FACES THE BACK OF A GIRL)

(The courtyard is small. It has a shallow moat around a flower-covered grassy area. There is a raised platform connected to some stairs that lead up to a window. We see a young girl standing on the platform staring into the small window. The girl is dressed in a lavander gown with pink and gold flowers decorating the edge. Her blonde hair is in a low ponytail, and there is a discarded headpiece by her feet.)

Girl: When is that man coming?

(CAMERA ZOOMS IN SLOWLY ON THE GIRL)

(The camera stops and the girl spins around.)

Girl: Impa! 

(CAMERA CUTS TO THE FACE OF IMPA)

(We see a strong looking woman with slightly rough, aged facial features. Her eyes are calm and violet. Her skin is pale, and under each of her eyes are 3 small upside down triangles. She has gray hair and red lips. Her arms are folded across her chest and over her uniform. She has a slight smile on her face.)

Impa (Carrie Fisher): Princess Zelda (shakes head) you remember what your father said about spying on him during his meetings.

Zelda (???): (nods) Yes Impa. He said, "If you do that again, the courtyard will be off limits."

Impa: (smiling) Yes that's what he said. (bends over and picks up head piece) And weren't you told to wear this?

Zelda: (distasteful face) I hate that thing! The jewels are too heavy! I like the one with the triforce medallion on it. (smiles)

Impa: (sighs) Alright little one, you don't have to wear this… today.

Zelda: Thank you Impa! (smiles)

Impa: Well why were you spying on your father?

Zelda: (pacing around slowly) I wouldn't call it… spying… I'd call it… checking.

Impa: (raising an eyebrow) Checking? For what exactly?

Zelda: (sighing and sitting on the railing of the stairs, picking idly at one of the flowers from a nearby vase) To see if that Gerudo man is here.

Impa: (disgusted) Why check for HIM? 

Zelda: (tossing the flower into the clear waters underneath the stairs and staring at her reflection) I have a bad feeling about him Impa… I don't trust him… I'm scared… I think he's going to hurt daddy… and others…

(Impa gets a concerned look on her face and walks over to Zelda, placing a hand on her shoulder then looking down into the water.)

(PAN CAMERA TO THEIR REFLECTIONS IN THE WATER)

Impa: Young one, you needn't worry about your father. He shall be fine. 

Zelda (looking over at Impa in the reflection) I don't know… I think that man is bad… he's evil…

Impa: (smiling) Don't worry. I'll protect you and your father. You shall be safe.

(CLOSE UP OF ZELDA'S FACE)

Zelda: (sad look) I hope so Impa…

(FADE TO KOKIRI FOREST)

Zelda VO: I hope so…

SC 7- KOKIRI FOREST, DAY

(CAMERA PANS AROUND TO THE FRONT OF LINK AS HE STEPS OUT OF HIS HOUSE)

Girl OS: LINK! OVER HERE!

(Link looks left, then right and then down.)

Link: SARIA!

(CAMERA PANS AROUND TO FACE SARIA)

(We see a young girl, about 10, who has light greenish-peach skin and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair is short, poofy and green. She wears a black headband in it. Her clothes are similar to that of the other Kokiri. A green fairy floats by her head. She wears a light green jumper-shorts over a dark green turtle neck with green knee-boots. She smiles brightly.)

Saria (Alicia Morton): Hi Link!

(CAMERA PULLS BACK)

(Link climbs down the ladder of his house and runs over to Saria.)

Link: Saria! Guess what!

Saria: (pondering face) Mido crept into your house and spilt warm water on your sheets… again (smirk)

Link: (embaressed) No… 

Saria: (laughs then smiles) What then silly?

Link: (looking around) Navi? NAVI! Where are you? Saria help me find her!

Saria: (raises eyebrow) You need me to help you find a… Navi?

(CAMERA CUTS TO CLOSE UP OF LINK'S FACE)

Link: (on the ground parting the grass) No… (searches) I need you to help me find my new…

(Suddenly a light bursts in front of Link's face quickly, scaring him.)

Navi: HI!

Link: AH! (falls back)

(CAMERA CUTS TO CLOSE UP OF NAVI'S FACE)

Navi: (glares at Link) Baby. (Looks at Saria and sticks out her hand) Hi there! I'm Navi, Link's fairy companion. 

(CAMERA PULLS BACK)

Saria: (Surprised but happy) Link! You got a fairy!?

Link: (still on ground kind of dazed) Yeah…. 

Saria: (claps her hands) THAT'S SO GREAT! (runs past Navi's outstretched hand)

Navi: (moves hand up and down) (to herself) Oh yes I'm so glad to meet you Navi. Really? I'm happy to meet you too…

(CAMERA CUTS OVER TO SARIA AND LINK)

(Saria pulls Link off the ground, grabs his hands and starts jumping up and down happily. Link does the same too.)

(CAMERA PULLS BACK)

(Two Kokiri children walk by Link and Saria, give them strange looks, and continue walking.)

(CAMERA CUTS BACK TO SARIA AND LINK)

Link: (while jumping and smiling): That's not the best part!

Navi OS: HEY!

Saria: (ignoring Navi stops jumping) THERE'S MORE?!

Link: (stops jumping, but still holds Saria's hands) The Deku Tree has summoned me! 

Saria: (gets a slightly scared expression on her face and drops Links hands) He did?

Link: (face drops) Yeah… what's wrong?

Saria: (Smiles fakely) NOTHING! THIS IS GREAT! You better not keep him waiting. Go!

Link: (dubiously) Saria?

Navi OS: COME ON LINK! WE HAVE TO GO!

Saria: (glances over her shoulder at Navi the looks back at Link) GO! Come on you silly ass! GO! (smiles widely and pushes Link)

(Link smiles a little, hugs Saria, and runs after Navi.)

(CLOSE UP OF SARIA'S FACE.)

(A tear trails down her cheek.)

Saria: (to herself) He's really going to leave… 

SC 8- ENTRANCE TO DEKU TREE GROVE, DAY

Link: Navi, why did I need to bring this sword? (annoyed look, whiney voice) It's heavy!

Navi: (rolls eyes and flies ahead) (to herself) Baby.

(Link and Navi approach a young boy guarding the Deku Tree entrance. He has a scowl on his face. His red hair and freckles set off his green Kokiri attire. His fairy flutters around his head. It's obvious he feels a bit superior to everyone else)

Boy: Where do you think you're going, Mr. No Fairy?

Link: (Flushed face, angry) Move your hide, Mido!

Mido (???): Hah! Don't think so, Linky-poo. Why should I listen to a shrimp like you?

Link: (removes his sword) Because I'll shishka bob you if you DON'T

Mido: (Laughs) Ooooooh I'm scared. Mr. No Fairy's gunna hurt me!

Link: (Gets more red) I'M NOT MR. NO FAIRY! MY NAME IS LINK!

Mido: Right. Whatever you say loser!

Link: (Steps up in Mido's face) TAKE THAT BACK!

Mido: (Steps up to Link) NO!

Link: (Angry) TAKE IT BACK!

Mido: NO!

Link: TAKE IT-

Navi: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Navi flashes inbetween the quarrelling boys and bobs up and down. Mido looks at her in confusion)

Mido: What in Din's name is this?

Link: My FAIRY.

Mido: (Raises an eyebrow) YOU got a fairy?

Navi: You're a quick one… 

Mido: What was that, beatle?

Navi: BEATLE? WHY YOU LITTLE-

Link: (Reaches out and grabs Navi by the wings, trying to hold her back) Mido let us through.

Mido: I don't think so. The Deku Tree has no reason to see you or Beatle over there.

Navi: PUNK!

Link: (Snickers)

Mido: WHAT WAS THAT… BEATLE?!?!?!

Navi: (Flying out of Link's grasp and into Mido's face) LISTEN, JERK! YOU LET US THROUGH AND YOU LET US THROUGH NOW. CAUSE IF YOU DON'T THE DEKU TREE IS GUNNA SET A WHOLE HERD OF DEKU BABA'S ON YOU! WE HAVE AN APPOINTMENT! NOW STEP ASIDE!

Mido: I don't believe you.

Link: Mido, quite being an ass. Move aside.

Mido: You little… TAKE THAT BACK

Link: No.

Mido: (Getting red) TAKE IT BACK

Link: (Getting equally red) NO!

Mido: (Grabs Link by the collar) TAKE IT BACK!

Link: N-

Saria: STOP IT!

(Saria, who has been drawn over by the commotion, has grabbed Mido's hand and gotten it off Link's shirt. She looks at both boys disapprovingly)

Saria: Seriously, both of you are such babies.

Mido & Link: (Point at each other) He started it!

Saria: (rolls her eyes, To Mido) Let Link pass.

Mido: But, Sa-

Saria: NOW, MIDO!

(Mido grumbles and steps aside)

Link: (Points at Mido) Haha! (Starts to go through the entrance)

Saria: (Grabs Link by the back of his tunic) AND AS FOR YOU!

Link: Uh oh.

Saria: You know NOT to encourage him! Ignore the boy. You're both impossible! 

(Saria drops Link. Glares at both of them, and walks away, shaking her head)

Mido & Link: (Glare, to the other) This is all your fault.

Navi: Both of you shut up! Link go to the Deku Tree. And you… (Glares at Mido) Go back to guarding… or whatever your doing.

Mido: (Smirk) Sure thing… Beatle!

Navi: (Glow turning red) WHY YOU LITTLE…

Link: (Grabs Navi) Come on, Navi. Just ignore him.

(Link carries a protesting Navi through the entrace to the Deku Tree. Mido looks on)

Mido: Wusses…

SC 9- DEKU TREE GROVE, DAY 

Navi: The NERVE of that guy… calling me Beatle!

Link: He's always like that… he's just a jerk.

Navi: Grr… I oughta pop him one… I'll tell you…

(Navi flies ahead of Link and into the grove of the Deku tree. Link follows and stops short when he reaches Navi. He takes in his surroundings and lets his mouth drop at the immense tree before him.) 

(CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON NAVI)

Navi: (happily) Great Deku Tree, I'm back!

(PAN OUT)

(Link looks up, mouth still hanging open, at the tree.)

(CAMERA PANS AROUND the Deku Tree Grove.)

Deku Tree: Ah Navi, thou hast returned.

Navi: And I brought the boy!

END PART 1


End file.
